Chocolate sweet
by Xio.Sky
Summary: RyoXSaku Chocolate!Chocolate! y mas chocolate!Una sorpresa,un hallazgo y un desmayo daran inicio a esta segunda entrega de amor! OwO OMG!Salvense quien pueda!Seigaku muy DULCE Sean Bienvenidas a mi primer Fic Arigatou! Full love! Luego de años, VOLVI!
1. Todo depende de un instante

Konichiwa!!!! Espero que todas se encuentren bien n.n y si hoy es tu cumpleaños o un día especial nOn pues felicitaciones que la pases muy bien, buenos deseos para ti y para ti!! n.n

- ¬¬! Esa no es una presentación – se acerco una joven a la animosa "extraña" con una sartén en la mano (intensiones maliciosas xD)

- Esta bien… (Totalmente asustada) me pase un poco ú.ù estoy emocionada xD (no lo toma enserio lo de la sartén) / nOn Bueno me llamo Cynthia –haciendo una reverencia graciosa – mucho gusto y este es mi primer FIC! ---Lluvia de globos y chispitas de colores (fiesta de Bienvenida… ¿esta bailando? ¿Eso es bailar? …Peligro para la vista!!)

- Yo me llamo Kaluzmi y soy la hermanita pequeña de Cynthia-chan (importándole un pepino la "bienvenida") n.n será un placer estar con ustedes! nOn _psd: me pueden llamar Kalu-chan …XP! Y a mi Cynthia-chan o Cyndya-chan…pueden obviar los "- "…. xD! _

- n.n wizzz! –_luego de unos minutos_- ¬¬ ey! Porque me ignoras de esa manera soy tu her… (Se olvido que tenía la sartén en mano….peligro para la sociedad….y para su cabeza)…mana (con un chinchón enorme…con una curita xD)...Mayor…X.x bu! Me…DUELE!! WAAA!!!

- o.o upss! Me pase un poco (en realidad no) n.nU esta bien me disculpo –sobándole la cabeza

- esta bien te perdono n.n (como nueva… Kalu-chan...definitivamente esta conteniéndose las ganas de repetir lo den antes… o mucho peor)

- ¡Bueno nee-san! ù.ú# Tenemos que comenzar ya, antes de que vuelva por mi rena -- nombre de pila de su sartén

- o.oU y a mi me dicen extraña… xD jajaja en fin (acariciando su pequeña raqueta -- nombre de pila "Kalu")

- Kalu-chan: -.- calmada… xD riéndose… (Totalmente idéntica a la hermana, son tal para cual)

- òwó YA TE OIMOS! ¬¬ (o.oU ¿pero, como?..oo)… Bueno Comencemos! nOn

**Waffle!… (Deaclaimer): ****Este excelente anime y manga no son de mi (Cynthia-chan) ni muxo menos de Kalu ne-chan, para desgracia de ella y alegría mía xD jaja// (k: ya te escuche ¬¬ ¡ya veras!...) le pertenece los derechos de autor y propiedad de personajes, tanto primarios como secundarios y rellenos, el suelo que dibuja, el piso, karupin T-T, la ponta o, el aire, xD jajaja o.o también, etc. ****Konomi Sensei te agradecemos que hayas creado este gran anime y no nos arrepentimos de eso PERO queremos que haya mas Ryoma x Sakuno xD jejeje –**** así que este fic es porque nos gusta el anime y todo lo hacemos para que se entretengan y pasemos un buen rato jeje! (C: o.o demasiado largo…record guiness xD jaja / k: o.oU) **

¡¡Así que… empecemos!!

**Con miel** Al entrar en este FIC estas ingresando a un momento en el cual ya has pasado pero lo volverás a pasar xD – _¡San Valentín!_- Así que si deseas puedes mandar mensajes y saludos _HOY_ u.u ya que todos los días se debe de agradecer tener amistades y amores tan buenos y llenos de felicidad y maravillosos xD jejeje ¡Comencemos!

_Luces o.o / Cámara O / Acción . / SH4DOW!!_

_Dedicado __a: __**Mi manita Rossete**__**Stefy-chan**__**Yukino-san Ahodoll Mari-chan/NarumiAcuinipuini EsmeraldyAhiza-chan (Linda pagina nueva RyoSaku)**_ _**ZOIDSHADOW mI amiguito del alma nwn y a mi SH4DOW! A mi y A Kalu –chan , a mis perritos….ect!! xD ajajaja **_

**§ ****Chocolate Sweet**** §**

En una armoniosa mañana en la cual los pájaros cantaban y los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban las hermosas calles de Japón, nadie sabia que algo fantástico iba a empezar…

Sakuno…sakuno…sakunooooooo...!!! – gritó la Sra.Ryusaki despertando a su única y adorable hija

Haiiiii!!! Ya me levante T.T – respondió la nombrada, saliendo de la cama rápidamente y toda despeinada

ñ.ñ que bueno hija, ¬¬ ya era hora .Bueno alístate y baja a desayunar n.n –dijo detrás de la puerta, su madre

o.- arigatou oka-san, ahora voy – tallándose el ojo izquierdo

Luego de ducharse, vestirse y peinarse, gran tarea para hacerse sus dos características trenzas, salió de su habitación y se fue directamente a la cocina.

Buenos días madre nOn!!! – saludo la de trenzas, tomando asiento en la mesa

Buenos días hija – sirviéndole el desayuno

¡¡Mi plato preferido!! – comenzando a degustar el plato

n.n me alegra – lavando los servicios – hija, hoy vamos a salir tu padre y yo, regresaremos tarde.

o.o Ahh…? –Silencio - Entiendo pero… ¿a que se debe la salida? – Comenzó a preguntar –u.u si papá se fue a trabajar desde temprano y no volverá hasta la hora de cenar.

n/n si, lo se… ¬¬ Que no pudo salir con tu padre para pasar un momento a solas - fingiendo molestia- u.ú el trabajo me agobia y en el trabajo de tu padre van a salir temprano.

Esta bien, ya se lo que me insinúas me quedare en la casa de la abuela u.u – terminando de comer – además mañana es domingo, no hacemos clases .Estaré tranquila - levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Muchas gracias, hija -recogiendo los servicios – u.uU hija, te estas olvidando tu mochila.

n.nU jejeje lo siento –cogiéndola – bueno me voy, hasta luego – haciendo un ademán con la mano

n.n sigue siendo una despistada, se parece a su padre – comento la Sra.Ryusaki observando la puerta donde acababa de salir su hija rumbo a su destino, Seigaku.

Justo en ese momento es padre de Sakuno estornudo – y ahora que estará hablando de mí – suspiró- ya se lo preguntare llegando a casa.

………………………----OoO°°°°°°°°oOo-----…………………...

Sakuno caminaba tan sumida en su propios pensamientos que no se dio cuanta de nada, y cuando digo "nada" es porque paso al lado de Ryoma e ignoro todo "su alrededor".

"_u.u mamá me levando temprano solo para eso, o.o pero… que será tan importante para que mis padres salgan así tan repentinamente"__ – _se ve a una chibi sakuno con un montón de signos de interrogación y el dedo índice en el mentón

(N/C: o.o Kalu-chan en estos momentos no se encuentra, deja tu mensaje después de la señal… ¡PONTA! xD)

Ryusaki….-dijo Ryoma mirándola como se pasaba de largo, ignorándolo por completo. Y justo en ese instante…

¡Sakuno-chan, hola! – se acerco un joven alto y atractivo, para saludarla.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a la realidad – O.O Ho…la Tamaki-kun –respondió sorprendida y nerviosa

o.o disculpa, te asuste – dijo Tamaki—Describiéndolo: Tiene el cabello de color rubio, ojos celestes, y le gana por centímetros a sakuno y tiene una personalidad agradable (N/C: vayan a google y pongan ¨Tamaki¨ y sale el personaje de Ouran Host Club, nwn él es ¬¬ la diferencia es que su personalidad es a mi gusto aquí . )

n.nU No, para nada .Solo pensaba mis cosas y me tomaste desprevenida, nada más.- respondió rápidamente la de trenzas, sonrojándose levemente.

Bueno, no ahí problema… ¿Estas bien? – dijo el rubio con un dejo de preocupación, mirándola fijamente.

¿Qué? -mirándolo sorprendida -... n.nU claro que estoy bien- chibi sakuno poniendo su mano delante de ella así formando un puño (N/C: u.u expresión de darse fuerzas, n.nU espero me entiendan)

u.ú esta segura – dijo poniéndose delante de ella, deteniendo su paso.

0.0 eh….-mirándolo – ¿sucede algo?

ù.ú estabas a punto de chocar con este cartel - dijo el de ojos celestes con el ceño fruncido

Ahh!!- "_es cierto, que vergüenza. ¡Ahí! Esta duda es muy molesta, u.u lo mejor será dejarlo y disculparme" -_…eto...lo siento…gracias, Tamaki-kun n.nU

n.n Sakuno-chan estas más despistada que lo normal - haciendo que lo mirara con un puchero- ¿anda cuéntamelo? tal vez te pueda ayudar – sonriendo por verla actuando así

¬.¬ Que no es nada – avanzando más rápido

Bueno como tú digas - alcanzándola y arrebatándole de su mochila un pequeño llaverito - si no me lo dices entonces no te voy a devolver tu llavero – corriendo a toda velocidad

0o0 ¡espera! –Siguiéndole - ¡Tamaki-kun! – corriendo a todo lo que puede dar

Ryoma, que se quedo viendo todo en primera fila, con una expresión neutral, pero su mirada estaba demasiado fría y dura, siguió el mismo camino donde Sakuno y Tamaki se fueron en una maratón.

………………………----ñ.ñ°°°°°°°°+o+-----…………………...

No puede ser que lo perdiera de vista – dijo una agita Sakuno con las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto correr.

**-----chibi flash back-----**

Se ve a Tamaki esquivando todos los obstáculos que se cruzan por su camino y a una Sakuno llorando por las muecas de diversión, cortesía del rubio.

¡Tamaki-kun, por favor devuélveme mi llavero! T.T – grito la de trenzas agitando los brazos

¡Nooo, hasta que me digas lo que te pasa! – dijo corriendo más rápido, adentrándose al gran colegio Seigaku.

Ya no puedo mas…-tomando aire- ò.ó me dejo – entrando al colegio –T.T no puede ver lo que hay dentro del llavero es mi ¡¡**VIDA!!** - asustada

**------Fin Del flash back chibi------**

u.u que me queda, se lo contare –suspirando - ¬.¬ aunque lo veo con poca importancia

Para mí, si es importante – dijo detrás de ella un sonriente chico de ojos celestes, causando un terrible susto a la jovencita

ù.u eres tu – volteando- n.n tu ganas, ahora dame mi llavero - extendiendo su brazo y abriendo su mano para recibirlo

Si, esta bien .Toma – entregándole el hermoso llavero (N/C: esos en los de pones la foto de alguien, pero se tiene que abrir y es de color doradito xD. /K: ¬-¬ cyndya chan ya dijiste todo/C: n.n! gomen Kalu chan)

n.n arigatou Tamaki-kun…pero no abras visto, no- hablo preocupada la propietaria del objeto temblando levemente

¬.¬ Para nada-se defendió el rubio con un gesto desinteresado

Que bueno-.-, entonces estoy tranquila – se relajó la castaña observando el llaverito con ternura infinita

ò.ó bah! -_¬¬# como no verlo, si lo vi, adivinen lo terrible que me sentí al ver eso, eh que hago hablando solo u.ú bueno la cuestión es que estoy enfadado, O.O y esas chicas…ahí no - _ o.oU recuerda en el receso me lo tienes que contar, nos vemos – se despidió el acusado corriendo ya que un grupo de chicas alocadas y regalos en mano lo comenzaban a seguir

o.oU ¿que?- chibi Sakuno con un fondo de interrogaciones – mejor me voy a clases ya, que se las apañe solo –prestándole importancia.

Sakuno se dirigió a su aula, pero en el camino vio mucho movimiento (N/C: más de lo normal n.nU) se limito a preguntarse ya que estaba demasiado cansada de pensar. Cuando llego a su destino…

nOn ¡Sakuno-chan, Ohayou! – grito su mejor amiga

¡Ohayou, Tomo-chan!- respondió el saludo para tomar asiento en su respectivo lugar, al lado de la ¨gritona¨

¿Estás bien?- pregunto la de coletas al ver a Sakuno un poco sonrojada

Solo un poco cansada n.n – suspiro-_¬¬ Tamaki es el culpable . - pensó algo divertida _

¿Eh?... Entiendo…- reaccionando y mirando a su amiga picadamente - seguro te has amanecido haciendo tu chocolate de…

En eso se escuchan gritos de chicas y la puerta del aula se abre fuertemente, interrumpiendo a Tomoka.

Se ve a un Ryoma agitado siendo acosado por un gran grupo de chicas alocadas por entregarle paquetitos con vistosos envoltorios.

¡¡FUERAAAAAAAAA… ALEJENSEE….O NO VOLVERAN A VERLO NUNCA MAS!! - salió a la defensa la auto nombrada presidenta del club del Príncipe gritando que espanto a todas (N/C: Súper Tomoka al rescate. owO quien no sale con los oídos sangrando cuando ella grita xD creo que rajo las ventanas del salón o.oU)

Automáticamente todos se taparon los oídos, luego suspiraron. Al menos lo hizo por una causa buena, salvar a su Ryoma-sama. Gotitas en la cabeza general.

Ryoma solo le agradeció mentalmente no sin antes maldecir que fuera de esa forma, se dirigió a su puesto para encontrar más paquetitos.

Grrr….- suspiro – ¿los quieres? No me gusta el chocolate - dijo Ryoma al ver a sus compañeros (N/C: Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo – los de siempre y un grupito de curiosos claro)

Los demás solo asistieron, porque sino Ryoma los tiraría a la basura y no querían desperdiciar el esfuerzo de las "niñas", ¿cierto?

No me digas que hoy es San Valentín – dijo asustada Sakuno a lo cual la de coletas asistió con la cabeza

Sakuno volteo a mirar a un Ryoma fastidiado y molesto, en ese momento cruzaron miradas causando un estremecimiento en la de trenzas así que volvió rápido a mirar al frente, ya que el profesor entro al salón y no soportaba la mirada penetrante y fría del ambarino.

_Esta muy molesto…pero por que a mi me miro mal T.T y peor aun me siento mal de no haberle dado un chocolate de San Valentín u.u que cosas hablo hay que aceptar la realidad si a las demás chicas no les ha recibido, y eso que habían chicas realmente hermosas, que será a mi._

Así fue que las clases empezaron en el aula 2-C del colegio Seigaku .Sakuno, pensando en Ryoma y Ryoma, pensando en las maneras de tranquilizarse ya que su día iba de mal en peor. (N/C: al igual que todos --- ¬¬ es San Valentín todos están pensando en ese alguien especial y también como Ryoma O.OU)

**--------------ºoOReCeSoOoº------------------**

Tomo-chan tengo algo pendiente que hacer, discúlpame no te voy a poder acompañar – dijo Sakuno guardando sus cosas no sin antes sacar un paquetito para irse a encontrar con Tamaki (N/C: ¿será de San Valentín? nwn lean!! – R: ù.ú tú eres la escritora no debes de saber – C: nOn a eso le llamo incentivar a las lectoras xD!! – R: ¬¬ mada mada dane – C: n.n soy única xD jajaja ¬¬ no me digas eso o Sakuno terminara con otro!! – R: o.oU ok… – C: así me gusta xD!! )

n.n no ahí problema yo también tengo un asunto pendiente –dijo sacando de su bolso un empaque rosado dando una mirada a Horio. (N/C: más conocido como el "uniceja")

Nos vemos y suerte - comento alegremente la de trenzas corriendo para perderse en los pasillos.

Bueno espero que a Sakuno-chan le vaya bien…y a mi creo que si…. ¡Horioooo! – comenzó a gritar buscando al "tengo dos años de experiencia en el tenis" (N/C: Imagínense -.- pobre Horio xD hacen buena pareja---chibi Tomoka persiguiendo a Horio--- T: Horio toma este chocolate en forma de corazón lo he hecho con todo mi amor nOn H: T.T estas loca, no es el día de los inocentes y no grites ¡ayuda! ---- u.u no pregunten ya que a las finales le hizo comer a la fuerza y Horio no se quejo n.nU ya que lo tenia abrazado fuerte ---u.uU pobre)

Digamos que todo el colegio estaba en total alboroto y que mejor día para los chicos que reciben chocolates de las chicas como una muestra de un gran sentimiento, los titulares no se salvan ya que si vimos a Ryoma en esas circunstancias los titulares del club de tenis fue casi igual o peor.

Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Kaoru, Momoshiro (para los amigo: Momo), Fuji y Taka (N/C: u.u el que toca la raqueta y es otro, lema arde o quema) --- situación: sus casilleros estaban repletos de regalos u.u con chocolates claro, así que cuando los abrían cascadas de chocolates es lo que encontraban y un mar inmenso de admiradoras queriéndoles caer encima.

En la sombra de un hermoso árbol de cerezos, dos jóvenes reposaban y hablaban tranquilamente, lejos de la bulla y ruido ocasionada por los estudiantes de la gran institución, hasta que de pronto…

Jajaja jajaja – estalló en risas un joven

u/u lo siento – se disculpo una tímida jovencita

Es que Sakuno no sabias que día era hoy – terminado de reír y sacándose una lagrimita del ojo – enserio me preocupaste y pensaba que te había ocurrido algo grave, ya que estabas demasiada despistada que siempre – comenzó a molestar el rubio.

u.u ahora entiendo porque Mamá iba a salir con Papá, hoy – suspiro – ¡como que más despistada! – reaccionando tarde, reprocho la de trenzas castañas.

Sabes Sakuno me recuerdas a mi…novia – comento mirándola con ternura

o.o Tamaki-kun… ñ.ñ ¡Nooo! como crees, ella es más linda y me a enseñado mucho – dijo sonrojada

La extraño muchísimo… – musito mirando al vació y un tono de inmensa tristeza

Primo, toma – dijo Sakuno entregándole un paquete y una carta – espero te alegre, bueno me tengo que ir .Nos vemos – se despidió para así salir corriendo dejando a su primo MUY sorprendido.

O.O ¿Qué será? – se cuestiono el de ojos celestes al observar el camino en que se fue su querida prima y luego posándolos en el lindo paquete con envoltura de corazoncitos.

_Para Tamaki con tomo mi corazón. _

Una cajita con un chocolate en forma de corazón… y una nota diciendo: _nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, te lo prometo. Atte. Haruhi._

Sakuno estaba feliz ya que Haruhi le mando eso para que lo entregara personalmente a tu primo .Luego de correr hasta llegar a su respectivo salón, comenzaron las clases.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En todas las horas de clase sintió que alguien la miraba profundamente, así que volteo para ver al causante y cual fue su sorpresa de encontrarse con la mirada ambarina de Su Príncipe, eso la puso muy nerviosa a tal punto que ella no resistió más y volteo de inmediato.

Ryoma no se podía sacar de la cabeza todo lo que había sucedido en todo el día, primero lo ignoro, luego se fue hablando con ese tal Tamoiki, Tamako…Riga… (Bueno no sabia su nombre ni quería porque si lo sabia estaba seguro que lo golpearía) y para ponerlo mas furioso los observo en la hora del receso sentados en un árbol hablando y dándose miraditas, pero eso no es todo ya que Sakuno le entrego un paquetito después se fue corriendo feliz.

¿Acaso era por San Valentín?, no como podía entregarle a ese tipo "de todos tuvo que ser ese", porque no le entrego a él y eso era lo que le incomodaba… solo la esta esperando a que ella se lo entregara SOLO ella.

Esperaba estar con ella y observar su sonrisa, oír sus tartamudeos cuando solo estaba hablaba con el y sus mejillas teñidas de un hermoso color carmesí…si todo en ella era hermoso y se había vuelto indispensable.

Si, era cierto sentía algo muy especial por la jovencita de trenzas, lo sabia desde el primer día que la vio. El sentía un enorme deseo de protegerla, que ella estuviera con él en todos sus partidos y se preocupara porque no saliera lastimado, le alegraba que ella estuviera apoyándolo desde el primer momento que la conoció, su mayor recompensa de todos sus partido era verla sonreír y que ella le diga "_Jugaste muy bien Ryoma-kun"…_si eso le hacia sentirse completamente satisfecho.

Así se pasó todo la clase pensando y meditando porque no quería estallar en rabia en plena clase(N/C: digamos que en la hora del receso se desquito con la pobre pared), por otra parte Sakuno se las ingeniaba para realizar el chocolate para Ryoma y como entregárselo.

**------------**ºOºo Salida oºOº**----------**

Tomo-chan nos vemos – se despidió la castaña dejando a su mejor amiga con Horio.

Esta bien Sakuno-chan, nos vemos – respondió la de coletas aferrada al brazo de un Horio sonrojado

Sakuno salio del salón camino al despacho de su abuela con una inmensa sonrisa , ya que Tomoka y Horio iban a comenzar a salir juntos.

**-------x Fuji, Momo y Eiji°oO° Acción x -----**

n.n ¿no se sienten algo incómodos?… - pregunto el prodigio del tenis al ser asechado por chicas, u.u que ese día parecían zombis. (N/C: O.OU UNA INMENSA OLA DE CHICAS ZOMBIS QUERIEDO DEVORARSELOS Y NO DEJAR RASTRO DE ELLOS Y COMERS…uhm… cof cof me desvié mucho n.nU /K: tienes un poco de razón en eso xD jajaja )

¬¬ No sonrías en una situación horrorosa Fuji, sabes que nos están persiguiendo – respondió un irritado y avergonzado Momo

Pero es lindo, además me gustan los chocolates, ¡nyaaa! – dijo el neko animado

n.n tienes razón Eiji, pero… esto no me gusta mucho – dijo el de la sonrisa eterna abriendo los ojos, que causo un susto a sus dos amigos y ahuyentando a las chicas

Se estaban dirigiendo a sus casilleros porque tenían que sacar sus implementos para entrenar, en el momento que entraron al lugar y abrieron sus casilleros salieron como catarata un montón de paquetitos de todos los colores y diferentes diseños.

-.-U – suspiro – si este será un largo entrenamiento – dijo Momo viendo los paquetitos esparcidos por todo el piso.

n.n Momo a ti te gusta comer, ¿Por qué te no comes los chocolates? – interrogo, el atracti… digo Fuji-sempai.

Si me gusta comer, pero no mucho los chocolates – respondió el de cabellos puntiagudos. – O.O además esto de que me den muchos me incomoda demasiado.

u.u míralo por el lado bueno, a Eiji le alegra mucho – comento Fuji viendo al neko desenvolviendo los empaques

o.o Eiji te regalo los míos – dijo rápidamente Momoshiro (M: u.u solo dime Momo / C: ¬¬ yo pongo lo que quelo es mi Fic OK así que vuelve al Fic /M: o.o como quieras u.u si me das comida/C: ¬¬ esta bien, ù.u pero vuelve)

n.n OK nyaa! – respondió un alegre Eiji devorando todo a su paso.

u.uU espero ya acabe el día – dijeron al unísono un horrorizado Momo y un alegre Fuji.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Abuela hoy me voy a quedar en tu casa – dijo Sakuno viendo a su abuela revisando unos informes.

Si, lo se Sakuno tu Mamá me llamo esta mañana – comenzó a hablar la entrenadora del club de tenis luego de mirar a su nieta muy apurada

n.n Eto… abuela voy a utilizar tu cocina – sonrojada

o.o pero hija puedes usarlo no tienes que pedírmelo – contesto la "quinceañera" sorprendida

Arigatou abuela n/n – respondió contenta la castaña

Bueno Sakuno…hoy voy a regresar tarde – comenzó a decir Sumire-sensei con dificultad

Abuela si vas a visitar al abuelo no hay problema, es un secreto entre tu y yo , nos vemos - dijo la de trenzas realizando una reverencia y dejando a su abuela con la boca abierta.

Esta niña cuando no sorprendiéndome – comento sonriendo al ver salir a su nieta

Profesora, disculpe sucede algo – pregunto Tezuka entrando al despacho

Oh… Tezuka informales a los del club que hoy no hay entrenamiento – mando la más joven del instituto Seigaku.

Entiendo, entonces así será, con su permiso – dijo el capitán dirigiéndose a las canchas de tenis

--- Continuará !!

Bueno esto a sido mi primer FIC! Y espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi en hacer.

Si quieren saber que pasa después solo mándenme un review, ya sea bueno o malo. Acepto todo, menos insultos y amenazas de muerte (¬¬ se me están haciendo frecuentes….)

Gracias por leerme y por su tiempo, enserio lo valoro mucho! Bye Cuidense mucho! Beshos y abastos!

**Terminado: 1:30 p.m.**

** Escuchando: Heros Come Back!! – Naruto Shippuuden (se las recominedo!) **

**Kalu-chan: Bueno nos despedimos! Y yo aquí con karipin! own lindo neko! **

**Karupin : nwn miau!! **

**Cynthia-chan : xD jejeje que bueno cuidado te ve Ryoma y sales mal ahh! **

**Kalu-chan: no!! **¬¬ **lo dudo!! **

**Karupin!!!!! **

**O.O ese es Ryoma!!!!!, Kalu-chan! Huyamos! w agarra al gato y fuguémonos! Nos vemos! Cuidense! **

**O-O Karupin! Donde estas? **

** . si!! Nos vemos! REVIEW!! **

**Mata-ne ----------------------------Ganbatte! --- y ARIGATOU!! ACUINI POR LA AYUDA!!!**

**Aishiteru SH4DONW!!!! ****I Love! Nice Day!! **

Mi pasado fue muy triste, mi futuro no lo se, mi presente es que te amo y que nunca te olvidaré


	2. Can't Lie To My Heart

Ulax a todas!!! Espero esten bn bn hoy y bueno ToT no me maten…. Se los ruego!!! Y disculpen si es corto. No es excusa que tenga circunstancias difícil en mi vida, pero con lo del terremoto que azotó mi país y las complicaciones que me hago ufff… para morirse! ya paso y la toy pasando mas o menos pero no me dejo caer - me defiendo!! xD jejeje

Cyndya: Bueno ya toy aquí, mejor tarde que nunca nOn

Kalu: Si Cyndya-chan como tu digas ¬¬

Cyndya: u//u ya me disculpe y no molestes que tu tambn estas en las mismas

Kalu: o.o hola ¿quienes son¿Quien es ella? Disculpen yo no la conozco, es una lunática que me secuestro

Cyndya-chan: ù.ú bn ahora se me llama "lunática", no dirías "lunático"

Kalu: o.o ¿que insinúa señora lunática?

Cyndya: ¬¬ eso es el colmo! Que me digas SEñORA!! VEN ACÁ TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA!!

Kalu: - auxilio!! KARIPIN!!!

Cyndya: -persiguiéndola- bueno!! Que comience el fic!

**Waffle!… (Deaclaimer): ****NO LO PODEMOS COMER!! Digo no es nuestro n.n así que solo lean y dejen review para que me sienta bien alegre xD jajaja – Agradecimientos a los creadores del excelente anime – o.o si no nos pertenece y que?!! Igual lo veo!! XD jajajaja **

¡¡Así que… empecemos!!

**Con miel:** Al entrar en este FIC estas ingresando a un momento en el cual ya has pasado pero lo volverás a pasar xD – _¡San Valentín!_- Así que si deseas puedes mandar mensajes y saludos _HOY_ u.u ya que todos los días se debe de agradecer tener amistades y amores tan buenos y llenos de felicidad y maravillosos xD jejeje ¡Comencemos!

_Luces (yo) o.o / Cámara (Kalu) O / Acción (Tenis) . / SH4DOW!! (Mió!!) _

**Dedicado a: **_**Stefy chan!**_** nwn te kelo mucho!! Amiguita y gracias por el apoyo incondicional que me das no sabes cuanto lo aprecio, espero tu vida este yendo de maravillas. TE DESEO LO MEJOR!! Y esto va exclusivamente para ti. **

**§ Chocolate Sweet §**

_**Capitulo 2**_

Can't Lie To My Heart

/ No puede mentir a mi corazón /

…………………………(Canchas de tenis**)……………………………**

Hoy no habrá entrenamientos, pueden retirarse a sus casas – mando el capitán serio y frío como siempre

Todos ponían caras largas y justo cuando iban a reclamar

¬¬ El que reclama se dará 60 vueltas a todo el colegio y acompañará a se llevara a hamtaro a su casa - mirando a todos

Hai!! o.oU - respondieron al unísono para salir disparados hacia los vestidores

Que bien estupendo día para no desquitarme con alguien – comento Ryoma apretando sus puños saliendo de los vestidores, ya listo para irse.

¿Ryoma donde esta tu mochila? – comento Momo viendo al menor sin ella.

Grr… - un aura rojo comenzó a rodear a el príncipe – me la he olvidado en mi salón! – respondió mordazmente asustando a su sempai

n.nU bueno creo que mejor te dejo solo, nos vemos - dijo para salir corriendo dejando polvo

Ryoma fue a su salón recordando el porque había cometido ese terrible error de olvidarse su mochila, y lo recordó…

**(------------- Flash back ---------------)**

Los alumnos miraban impacientes aquel reloj que se encontraba en el aula contando los segundos para salir por fin de esa clase, historia que seria parte del pasado.

5...4…3…2…1… ¡FUERAAAA! - dijeron al unísono un grupo de chicos que fastidiaba (sacaba de quicio) al pobre profesor

¬¬ # # la próxima clase…¡¡ EXAMEN!!, ahora si retírense antes que los deje aquí 3 horas más - mando el profesor y lo ultimo refiriéndose al grupito de revoltosos.

Casi todos los alumnos salieron disparados (N/C: n.nU a los revoltosos xD que tal amenaza no?), solo un pequeño grupito de alumnos se quedo guardando sus cosas o acordando con los amigos a último minuto, y entre ellos se encontraba Sakuno y Ryoma .

n/n eto…Ryoma-kun… - el al escuchar su nombre provenir de ella la mira con mucha atención, pero neutral como siempre.

Ah… pues yo… solo venia a decirte que el capitán Tezuka… necesita hablar contigo – le hablo tímidamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ya que Ryoma la miraba profundamente.

OK… - suspiro pesadamente agarrando su mochila y levantándose de su asiento.

Ryoma-kun…tu mano – dijo Sakuno muy preocupada viendo los rasgones que tenia por toda la mano.

Eh... a esto, no es nada – respondió amargamente y con cara de no interesarle en absoluto

¿Cómo que no es nada? … - agarrando la mano herida y vendándola con su pañuelo

Pero… - susurro sorprendido observando como Sakuno curando de su herida - _valió la pena haberse desquitado con la pared….pero que estoy diciendo_ –pensó mientras miraba a la jovencita de trenzas terminar su labor.

Bien ahora si, pero no será suficiente así que será mejor que vayas a la enfermería – recomendó la castaña agarrando su mochila

Si… gracias - hablo con su rostro frío y neutral

o/o no ahí de que… hasta luego Ryoma-kun – despidiéndose para encontrarse con su amiga "Miss Gritona" .

Ryoma fue a ver al capitán, no sin antes mirar a la de trenzas hablar con su amiga para así perderse por los pasillos con una pequeña sonrisa. (N/C: xD jejeje por eso se olvido su mochila, se parece a mí)

**(---------------- Fin del Flash Back ----------------)**

Aquí esta…Tonta mochila ¬¬ - recogiéndola, pero por algún motivo decidió observar el sitio de Sakuno y encontró debajo del asiendo – un llavero – musito cogiendo y observándolo detalladamente para encontrarse con un nombre grabado en el – _Sakuno_ – susurro guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

**+ Casa de la Abuela Ryusaki +**

¡Listo! - dijo la castaña observando su trabajo bien realizado. Un pequeño corazón de chocolate con pequeñas rodajas de fresas decorándolo y dibujada la carita de Ryoma.

Espero que le guste a Ryoma-kun – sonrojándose – bueno¿qué hora es? – Se preguntó mirando su reloj de pulsera – ¡ah!...ya es tarde – envolviendo su presente y dirigiéndose a su cuarto a cambiarse (N/C: u.u ni modo que va a ir con uniforme, no es bien hincha como yo xD)

Luego de 20 minutos Sakuno bajo con una faldita arriba de las rodillas sencilla de color blanco, un polo con mangas cortas de color rosado y unas sandalitas de color rosado.

Sus características trenzas pero con cintas de color rosado y tonos blancos.

. ¡Ya! – Guardando el regalo en una carterita – las llaves¿Dónde las deje? – Dijo con voz preocupada – EN LA MOCHILA – comenzando a tirar los útiles escolares para así encontrar sus llaves. Luego de encontrarlas salio rápidamente de la casa y se dirigió a su destino: Ryoma.

**+ Casa de la Familia Echizen +**

Ryoma llego a su casa tranquilo ya que al menos algo bueno pasó hoy, ver lo atenta que era Sakuno con él y que hoy por San Valentín sus padres salían así que nada de fastidiosos comentarios provenientes de su padre.

No había nadie, solo su gato que se alegro de verlo.

¡Miau! – comenzó a maullar Karupin.

Si, te daré de comer Karupin – comento con una sonrisa el de ojos ambarinos entrando a la cocina y sirviendo leche a su querido gato (N/C: bueno yo lo veo a Karupin más como gato que gata xD chicas ustedes que opinan, gato o gata O.o lo digo porque leí un fic donde decía que era gata n.nU )

Luego de eso comenzó a curarse su mano mientras la imagen de la tímida jovencita se presentaba en su mente. Guardado el pañuelo rosa. Ya con su mano vendada, salio de su casa. Quería quitarse esos pensamientos amargos así que decidió salir a caminar… tomar una Ponta y regresar el pañuelo rosa a su dueña.

Sakuno caminaba por las calles observando todos los arreglos que tenían las tiendas por San Valentín, ahora entendía el porque Tamaki se preocupo por ella… no se había dado cuenta de los arreglos vistosos de la ciudad… que despistada era.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que choco levemente con alguien…

¡Ahh! Gomensai… no miraba donde ca…mi…na…ba – tartamudeo el lo ultimo ya que se encontró con caras conocidas, dejándola aturdida.

Vaya, primita por eso te dije que estas mas despistada que siempre – molesto el rubio con una sonrisa altanera.

¡Sakuno-chan!, que alegría volverte a ver – se hizo presente la voz de una joven que agarraba la mano a su primo.

¡Haru-chan…bienvenida! – la abrazo Sakuno

Muchas gracias – respondiendo al abrazo – ¡Oh vaya! estas hecha toda una linda jovencita¿cierto Tamaki? – dijo Haruhi (N/C: n.n ella también es del anime en el que esta Tamaki o.o pero sale con el cabello corto xD bueno Aquí sale con cerquillo y cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, color negro y lindos ojos de color marrón clarito)

Claro, eso si no te lo niego – colocando una mano en la cabeza de su prima - pero sigues siendo muy despistada. Causando en su querida prima un leve sonrojo y un puchero que la hacia ver linda.

Eto… bueno me tengo que ir, estoy un poco apurada – se excuso Sakuno porque veía que estaba siendo un mal tercio (N/C: xD jejejeje a nadie le gusta ser un tercio, ha excepción de Kalu-chan / kalu-chan: ¬¬#...van 5/C: o.o!! Ok me aguantaras hasta 10 XD jeje / K: -.-!! We! )

Entiendo – susurró Haruhi con la mirada perdida - si nosotros también jejeje ya pasare por tu casa a visitar y me cuentas todo OK, bueno cuídate Sakuno-chan y mucha suerte – se despidió la jovencita de melena larga con una sonrisa.

Si primita, toma un mapa no te vayas a perder, nos vemos y cuídate bien mira por donde vas, para ser específico – dijo en tono burlón agarrando de la mano a su novia para así tomar un rumbo diferente al de Sakuno.

n.nU ahh…hai…nos vemos – se despido viendo feliz el camino recorrido por la pareja – suspiro y se giro sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar – bueno será mejor que yo también me vaya – voltea así la esquina y corrió…

¡Plop…! - choque (N/C: ahh!! Que despistada u.uU no puedo creer que corra y no mire al frente ¬¬ apenas le dicen que no sea despistada y lo hace y todavía tenía el mapa xD!)

No podía haber chocado por segunda vez. Seguro era por lo nerviosa y feliz que se sentía al entregarle su presente a Ryoma, si esa era la razón; pero algo la incomodaba, hoy lo noto un poco extraño, como distanciado. Tantas cosas que pensaba y todavía ¡no había almorzado! ahora estaba a punto de caer, sí iba a ser un choque con el piso muy doloroso el cual recordaría todo su vida (N/C: u.u pobre piso – Ryoma: ¬¬" - C: O.O eto... digo pobre Sakuno mira agárrala que se te escapa n.nU/ K: jajaa!). Pero alguien la sujeto de la muñeca y la jalo hacia el, la abrazo delicadamente de la cintura y colocando su rostro en sus rojizos cabellos.

Tan asustada estaba que se aferro a la persona que la abrazaba, no sabia porque pero el aroma del individuo le era familiar y agradable, causando que se sonrojara inevitablemente y lo que hizo fue esconder su rostro con sus manos, levantó lentamente su mirada y lo que encontró fue unos ojos ambarinos mirando profundamente y con un brillo inexplicable. Ella MUY aturdida se desmayo. Aquel joven solo reacciono y la abrazo más fuerte y la cargo con delicadeza.

La observo con una mirada llena de preguntas, sorpresa y claro sentimiento MUCHO SENTIMIENTO. La llevo en brazos hasta su casa, ya que no vei mejor lugar que ese y además estaba cerca. (N/C: claro Ryoma no conoce muy bien la casa de Sakunito ¬¬ - R: ò.ó y que tiene que ver eso ahh… u.u no hay nada de malo además para que llevarla a su casa ¬¬ - C: o0o Ryoma o sea que sabes donde vive ¬u¬ esto se pone sospechoso wuu... – R: O.O eh…sos…pe…cho…so ¬/¬ - C: Ryoma aprovechada que nadie esta en su casa XD – R: ù///u ehm…continuamos con la historia)

Las personas los miraban consternados ya que pensaban que algo malo le habría ocurrido a la jovencita, haciendo que se incomodara, y no falto "los mal pensados", provocando que Ryoma regalara unas miradas que les dejaba helada la sangre .En el camino, Ryoma la mirada a cada momento para asegurarse de que estuviera bien porque él no quería que le sucediera nada malo a aquella jovencita que se gano rápidamente su cariño, preocupación y…AMOR.

--------- Continuará!! Lalalalala lalalalala

**Terminado: 7:01 p.m. (con un elegante minuto de retraso)**

Escuchando: Christina Aguilera – Oh Mother (se las recomiendo! T-T lo máximo!) Vayan a you tube y pongan - Christina Aguilera Oh Mother [Spanish Subtitles - y listo!! ME DICEN QUE LES PARECIO OK! T-T lindo y kawai! 

MSN CONECTADA:

Nick de Cyndya-chan

[Ya he decidido permanecer junto a ti… Vayas al cielo o al infierno... Ahí estaré AISHITERU...I L U!! dice:

_**Stefy-chan:**_ Ulax amiguita de mi alma!! Estas bn? n.n espero que si. GRACIAS POR EL OSCAR!! T-T es te es el día mas feliz de mi vida!! SIEMPRE SERAS PARA MI LA REPORTERA NUMERO 1. Te kelo mucho YUPI!! VIVA! ESTOY MUY MUY FELIZ QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO AHORA PUEDO MORIR FELIZ!! xD jajaja y espero sigas apoyándome y siendo mi amiga que es maravillosa tu amistad ok!! n.n bye cuidate!!

§ ¿Te gusta Eiji? ¬w¬ ¿Por qué?

_**S**__**hio.san**_ HI! jajaja xD gracias pero creo vas a esperar un poco más! Sorry! Al siguiente capitulo lo sabrás te lo aseguro y me alegra mucho que me mandes review espero saber mas de ti! Bye Bye! Cuidate y suerte n.n

¿Qué es lo que mas amas en el planeta?

**Yo:** hola! Q tal? que original! Espero que me digas tu nombre a la próxima n.n jeje y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gusta enserio n.n nos vemos y que te vaya bn. Claro, espero continúes leyendo el fic y mandándome review xD jeje!

§ Aparte de que me digas tu nombre - ¿Qué se siente tener a alguien especial cerca de ti?

_**M**__**arinu8**_ : Ola! Como te va? Wau! Gracias! A mi tambn me encanto de todo corazón que te gustara tanto! Disculpa la tardanza, tu sabes la vida amiga xD jejeje y que bueno que te gusta el ryoma X sakuno son una excelente pareja n.n bueno espero mas review tuyos! Y si deseas te recomiendo sitios de esta parejita – solo anda a mi perfil y ahí esta mi correo y agrádame OK! (dime tu nombre, el de acá) nwn te espero! Bye y cuidate!

§ ¿Todo depende de un instante?

_**Tormenta oscura**_: Gracias!! Muchas gracias! Viva Te gusto! xD jajaja owo kawai!! Q tal? Te deseo lo mejor! Y espero saber de ti en el próximo capi OK! Bye cuidate! O.o déjame review yap! xD jejeje nos vemos! Suerte! Lalalala…

§ ¿Te has perdido de chiquitina¿Cómo, cuando, por qué?

_**S**__**aku-ann:**_n.n te lo agradezco! Y aquí tienes la conti! xD jajaja y te prometo que habrá más rosaditos y tiernos tambn nwn jeje o.o espero estés bn en todo y bye cuidate mucho! Suerte! w review!! o mi yo aclama por ellos! Kya!!

§ ¿Con la música, la vida tiene más sentido?

_**O**__**takuchan1**_ : HI! Q tal? Nice!! Que bueno que te agradara! Y disculpa por la tardanza nwn no volverá a pasar te lo aseguro - sígueme enviando review que los aprecio mucho!

§ ¿Qué sientes y piensas por la palabra amor?

_**Mariu: **_OwO holas! Yupi! Te gusto! Gracias me siento bn al saber eso! xD jejee espero leerte muy pronto! Y que te vaya bn hoy! nwn bye cuidate!

§ ¿Qué es lo que más anhelas en esta vida?

MSN DESCONECTADA:

Respondérmelas con sinceridad! nwn es algo mío! Me gusta preguntar xD jajaja! Espero no les moleste -.- y si es así gomen!

C: xD jajaja ya te tengo!!

K: T-T wee! No es justo! como iba a saber yo que eras tan pero tan vieja que tienes experiencia de espía combinada con ninja! o

C: ù.u obviare lo de vieja… en fin… te suelto pork toy feliz y me voy a regocijarme por los review que me dieron n.n gracias a todas las kelo! xD jejee

K: o.o seee! Como digas… n.n gracias! espero volverlas a ver!! Cuídense bye

_**-Bonus extra-**_

Ryoma: o.o sakuno que es eso?

Sakuno: n.n que cosa ryoma-kun?

Ryoma: creo que son dos locas paseando o corriendo…¬¬ que va la cosa que son locas

Sakuno: o.o!! eto… ryoma-kun creo que te oyeron

Ryoma: ù.u como si me importará

L1: ¬¬ así pues veamos si te importa cuando sakuno se de un gran beso con kintarou

L2: o si kintarou es tan lindo y gracioso! n.n ven sakuno el es para ti!

Ryoma: ò.ó" que diablos dices!! Si quieres personas para torturar anda tu misma pero no te la lleves a ella que es MIA! – abrazando posesivamente a sakunito

Sakuno: o//o ahh...

L1: u.u bueno es mucho para mí. Vamonos!!

L2: xD jejeje bn te la puedes quedar! Solo pork se ve que la quieres mucho

Ryoma: ù//u seee bn ahora váyanse!

Sakuno: o//o arigatou ryoma-kun! – dándole un beso en la mejilla

L1: XD jajaja bn ahora secuestremos a karupin

L2: ¬ si! Y de paso vamonos a Seigaku a demos la oportunidad a todas de salir con los jugadores de tenis a las chikas!!

L1 y L2 : seee!! Yeah!!

**Ja-ne!! Cuidense! Beshos y abastos! Suerte!----------------------------MUCHOS DESEOS A USTEDES! Y ARIGATOU X LA AYUDA ESMY-CHAN!!**

**Aishiteru Sh4dow!! **

Hago este tipo de cosas... no por que me guste... solo que sé te veré más feliz.

Podría escribir palabras muy hermosas, pero estarían vacías  
Espero conocer a alguien que les de significado


	3. Solo un instante más

**Hola a todos! Luego de siglos!! Se que algunos no me conoces (obvio) por eso les quisiera pedir que lean mi fic desde el principio (obvio) XD bueno sin decir nada mas que millones de disculpas para las personas que nunca pudieron leer mi conti…..OJALA LO LEAN Y ME PERDONEN!!! (LA ADOLESCENCIA!!)**

**Príncipe del tennis n o me pertenece solo a su creador!! Lo que hago es por fines de diversión! Wiiiiiii! Libre!!**

**DEDICADO PARA TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME MANDEN REVIEW Y LAS QUE ME HAN MANDADO**

**LOS ADORO!! =3 **

**Sin más nada que decir…..Sírvanse porque es bien larga! XD compensando la demora jujuju Sorry problemas con la web, hace años k no entro y ya ha cambiado muxo sorry!**

**Graxias por el mensaje amiguita tu sabes kien eres ! te adoro! =D me alegra que te gustara! n_n beshos**

**Por _ CeReShItA ****Chintia * Xio* **

* * *

**-------x Tezuka, Kaoru y Oishi °oO° Acción 2 x -----**

Buenas tardes queridos televidentes, soy su reportera Stefy trayéndole las ultimas noticias de esta tarde. – Anuncio una bellísima señorita en un estudio

Y vengo a informarles que no estoy sola, es un honor presentar a Eiji Kikumaru y Takashi Kawamura, los titulares del club de tenis de la gran escuela Seigaku. – Las cámaras enfocan a los dos nombrados que estaban ya sentados a su costado.

Eiji: Hola a todos! nya~!! – enérgicamente y abrazando a la reportera

Taka: Hola – tímidamente y avergonzado

Stefy: Bue...eno me alegra tenerlos aquí y les agradezco su presencia – levemente sonrojada por el afectuoso saludo del tenista acróbata (N/C: Uy! Stefy-chan ¬w¬ me alegro por ti!! Muajaja! xD) – En fin… me dicen que tenemos una noticia de ultimo minuto.

Los titulares del Club de tenis Seigaku: Kaoru Kaido, Oishi Syuichiroh y Tezuka Kunimitsu, son perseguidos por una "estampida "de admiradoras y estamos en enlace directo con imágenes de esta masacre…cof…cof… digo suceso; adelante con la información Yukino-san.

Pantalla de Imágenes: Se los ve - Kaoru, Oishi y Tezuka - huyendo de la gran cantidad de animadoras por las calles de Japón alocadamente.

Descripción de los hechos por Yukino-san:

Como podrán ver, los estamos siguiendo desde la salida del colegio Seigaku y han ido aumentando con el transcurso del camino – La hermosa corresponsal del enlace vía microondas (N/C: eso siempre lo he escuchado…pero me suena gracioso..me da ganas de comer canchita pop corp YUMI! CON MANTEQUILLA! XP), está corriendo con ellos a su lado y el camarógrafo no se queda atrás.

Pero de pronto Kaoru se tropieza con un…pingüino? … pero esperen ahí viene un gatito que se lo lleva antes de que le caigan encima varias chicas ( N/C: -.-! si se les puede llamar así…y que tal pareja que he puesto! Pingüinita y gatito! xD ) que lindos eso es amor – suspiro de amor general del público- …ahh!! Pero esperen para Kaoru nada de amor le están dando, más que eso le están dando peso porque están encima de el!!

NYA!! Son los chicos por televisión internacional! Que emocionante!! – Comento el neko alegre y agitando los brazos

¡Tenemos que ayudarlos o les harán daño! – dijo el más pasivo del club preocupado por sus amigos

Alguien dijo la palabra "daño" – desde las sombras de los estudios (cámaras enfocando) se logra ver unos ojos totalmente abiertos y brillando con todo su esplendor (N/C: o.o la inspiración? XD jeje bueno bueno como sea! )

- Todos lo miran salir de su escondite asombrados –

TODO EL MUNDO! ( N/C: u.u hasta los que estaban siendo perseguido junto a las "admiradoras" se detuvieron a ver)

El mundo grita al unísono: ¡¡¡Syusuke!!! (N/C: SYUSUKE!! O__O! k demonios hace aquí!? ¬¬ no estas en el libreto! / K: =w= mi lo puso xD / C: _ avísame! Que yo no debería de asombrarme! /K: y también tengo el poder! Muajaja xD)

O//O Syu…suke-kun!! – dejo caer el micrófono la chica "microondas"

Hola a todos… ¿que tal? – respondió con una sonrisa armoniosa el prodigio

¡OMG! Esta aquí con nosotros el prodigio del tenis de la gran escuela Seigaku: Syusuke Fuji!!! – APLAUSOS – dijo la reportera al mando –Stefy-

¿Que haces aquí Fuji? – agarrando del brazo a Stefy, en realidad esta abrazándola

Digamos que solo pasaba por aquí y decidí visitar a alguien, Eiji – respondió el de sonrisa eterna abriendo los ojos y mirando a una persona en especial

Ohhhh..!!! – contesto asombrado el público y siguiendo la mirada del Prodigio se encontraron con…

¡¡¡Yukino-san me escuchas!!! ¿Funciona esto?...- insistiendo o mejor dicho golpeando el micro

Waaaaa!!! Nani!? Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiii? – grito Yukino, que era mirada por todo el mundo, debido a que el intercomunicador lo tenia como audífono

No te ha escuchado, podrías gritar mas fuerte si no es mucho pedir – digo irónicamente Kaoru

¿¡Que has dicho, Sheeeeerrrpiente!? ¬¬ gr…. – hablo entre dientes la conductora del programa "Los pecados de Seigaku"

Y comienza la pelea!! Ring ring!! - Sacando un instrumento llamado triangulo y tocándolo para que empiece la pelea, poniendo una carita y sonrisa boba

¡¡PELEA!! ¡¡PELEA!! ¡¡PELEA!! - Grita de euforia mi querido público (N/C: LOS AMO! w a mi gente que está leyendo esto! Los adoro! Mua mua! / K: todo x los comentarios ¬¬ /C: pero no lo digas xD)

ERES UN IDIOTA KAORU!!

TU ERES UNA LOCA CONDUCTORA!!

QUE!! YA VERAS AHORA VOY PARA GOLPEARTE!! - y se mete a la pantalla y con su salida estilo "el aro" de la televisión se acerca a la serpiente y este le mira aterrado

Kyaaaaaaaaaa!! – Gritan las chicas y salen corriendo a quien sabe donde

Fuera de transmisión – Los sientos, tenemos problemas técnicos…

* * *

Una hermosa jovencita se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en un sofá, mientras un joven de mirada gatuna la observaba preocupado y atento.

_¿A dónde te ibas Sakuno?... – _pensó mientras la observaba respirar calmadamente, recordó su encuentro con la castaña.

****** Flash Back ******

El estaba caminando tranquilamente para despejar sus pensamientos que lo ponían vulnerable a todo lo ocurrido ese día .No significar nada más que amigos para Sakuno. (N/C: que ironía ni siquiera eran compañeros y según tu ERA TU AMIGA – R: ¬¬## ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? - C: no solo fastidiarte! xD - R: ù.úU ahí Kami, porque a mi – C: jajajaa Saludos a mi perrito Gordo y su hermanita Pelusa nwn los kelo muxo – R: porque a mi me toca la loca –C: te escuche ò.ó que sarcástico eres ¬¬)

Tan sumido estaba que cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina la ve hablando junto a "él", esto era el colmo ni salir a la esquina de su casa podía_,¡¡Kami!! Por favor cálmame o sino soy capaz de matar o estrangular a "ese". _Pero algo hizo que Ryoma se quedara como piedra, o mejor dicho como si le hubiera caído un gran balde de agua helada… (R: ¬¬ no crees que son lo mismo, pero que escritora eres – C: o.ó ey! Tranquilo yo mando aquí así que calladito te ves más lindo nwn – "Club de fan de Ryoma": *¬* calladito o no es igual de atractivo y lindo – Ryoma y Cynthia-chan: )

_n/n eto… bueno me tengo que ir, estoy un poco apurada – se excuso Sakuno _

_Entiendo – susurró Haruhi con la mirada perdida "exactamente mirando a un Ryoma escondido"- , si nosotros también jejeje ya pasare por tu casa a visitar y me cuentas todo OK, bueno cuídate Sakuno-chan y mucha suerte – se despidió la jovencita de melena larga con una sonrisa._

_Si __**primita**__ no te vayas a perder, nos vemos y cuídate bien mira por donde vas y no hables con extraños, para ser específico – dijo en tono burlón agarrando de la mano a __**SU NOVIA **__para así tomar un rumbo diferente al de Sakuno._

_ahh…hai…nos vemos – se despido viendo feliz el camino recorrido por la pareja_

_En ese momento se quedo paralizado, pero salio de tu transe al sentir que alguien fue contra él. Como en cámara lenta vio de quien se trataba así que solo la aferro a él para que no cayera al piso, por nada del mundo quería que se lastimara. _

****** Fin del Flash Back ******

No podía creerlo, era su **primo**, si es verdad que se sintió todo un tonto, pero realmente feliz de saber que no eran algo más. Además se sintió bien de poder tenerla en sus brazos a la ojirubi.

En ese preciso momento la jovencita de los hermosos ojos rubí comenzaba a despertar.

-.- mi cabeza… – Susurro una somnolienta Sakuno llevando una mano hacia su cabeza y sobársela

o.- ¿Qué paso? – se pregunto la castaña tallándose los ojos y sentándose, ya que estaba echada.

Ryoma la miraba atentamente y con una sonrisa divertida por las acciones tiernas de su "invitada".

Sakuno recorrió su vista por todo el lugar hasta encontrarse con…

¡RYO…MAA – KUN! – dijo la de trenzas totalmente avergonzada

¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto el ojos de gato con una sonrisa, esas que te dejan tu sabes °¬°

O///O Eto… bueno… yo si…estoy bien…pero ¿Qué… hago… aquí? – comenzó a tartamudear

Te desmayaste y decidí traerte aquí, mi casa. – respondió con total naturalidad (N/C: para no decir que no le importaba la situación n.n si le gusta que Sakuno este con él xD!! – R: ¬//¬ )

¡TU CASAAAA! –Dijo nerviosa y MUY avergonzada- ¡Lo siento mucho! – se disculpo haciendo una reverencia

Ryoma solo la observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que SU amiga se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba. Realmente le agradaba mucho verla así y más si él era quien los causaba.

Ha sido por mi culpa, lamento muchas las molestias que te e causado… – comento con voz apagada para luego agachar su cabeza, ocultando la mirada con su cerquillo y ocultar su intenso sonrojo.

No ha sido tu culpa, Sakuno. – Hablo de repente el ojiambar, causando que ella posara su mirada en los de él – las cosas pasan por algo y por eso nadie tiene la culpa, no lo crees. Además tu nunca has sido una molestia para mi, en absoluto – dijo con una sonrisa sincera algo que la de trenzas capto y se tranquilizo para así devolverle la sonrisa.

Gracias Ryoma-kun – dijo con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa calida porque Ryoma la miraba profundamente, claro el tampoco puedo evitar sonrojarse ante tal muestra de afecto que ella solo le brindaba. _"No lo se pero me siento muy bien, que bueno podré entregarle mi…" – fue sacada de sus pensamientos ya que tacaron a la puerta._

Uhmm…Espera un poco – dijo el de ojos felinos para retirarse a responder (N/C: digamos que lo va a votar sea como sea al que estaba esperándolo en la puerta)

Ah…Hai – asistió Saku-chan preguntándose de quien se trataba el "invitado".

¿Si? – pronuncio el príncipe con total desinterés al ver a la jovencita que se encontraba frente a él

A…yo…bueno…quiero…vine...- comenzaba a tartamudear, sonrojarse y ponerse realmente nerviosa. Aquella jovencita de su mima edad, cabello largo de color negro con reflejos azules, de orbes verdes y tez blanca.

Solo…¡¡TOMA!! – dijo ya decidida causando que Ryoma la mirara extrañado como se tratara de un bicho raro y a Sakuno que le agarrara la curiosidad de ver lo que ocurría y que fue lo que encontró, a la misma chica que le hacia correr varias vueltas a toda la cancha de tenis femeninos .Si ella era una titular, tanto así que pensaba que se desquitaba con ella cuando la capitana la regañaba por cosas justificables y por sus "asuntos personal".

Miro el presente para luego mirar a la chica, si sabia de quien se trataba, para así hacer una mueca de asco y total desaprobación – no me gusta el chocolate, disculpa…adiós – sentencio el príncipe del tenis cerrándole la puerta en la cara y dejando a la joven con total amargura y lágrimas para que así saliera corriendo de ahí hasta su casa.

Ryoma volvió hacia el lugar donde dejo esperando a Sakuno la cual estaba con una expresión triste, ya encontrándose ahí tomo asiento enfrente de ella.

Ehm…Ryoma-kun ya me tengo que ir, discúlpame por las molestias que te e hecho, lo siento… adiós – dijo con voz quebrada y melancólica levantándose del sofá, tomando su carterita y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Espera… ¡Sakuno!... ¿que te sucede? – dijo un desesperado y preocupado Ryoma al ver a Sakuno que tenia una expresión de tristeza en el rostro y salía del lugar.

Sakuno se volteo con pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro al escuchar el llamado de SU príncipe.

Lo siento mucho…Ryoma-kun, Ja-ne… - dicho eso salio corriendo para así perderse en las calles.

Se quedo asombrado, con los ojos muy abiertos y su cuerpo se quedo paralizado. Solo reacciono cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse y no lo pensó dos veces para salir corriendo en busca de SU Sakuno.

Había corrido con todas sus fuerzas dejando correr las lágrimas por todo el camina recorrido y no paraban de calmar, no le importo que la gente la mirara, ahora solo existía ella…solo ella…y su corazón…

Se detuvo en un parque cerca de la casa de su abuela. El parque estaba vació y el ocaso se presentaba en ese preciso momento, perfecto para desahogarse sola y sin ninguna interrupción. Tomo asiento en uno de los columpios y con inmensa nostalgia siguió derramando lágrimas y observando el fascinante espectáculo que sus profundos ojos presenciaban.

_Que tonta he sido… no le pregunte a… Ryoma-kun si le gustaba… el chocolate_. – dijo entre sollozos sacando el presente de su cartetita y observándolo con tristeza, sus labios pronunciaron una débil sonrisa .No se le paso por la mente eso y salio huyendo, si huyendo porque no quería que su príncipe le negara el regalo que tanto le había costado realizar y no correspondiera sus sentimientos…sufrir por eso…quedar como la "otra chica"… destrozada…abandonada…perdida…y separarme de él.

¡¡Noo!! ¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡No quiero!! … prefiero callar y amarlo… en silencio – dijo ya en susurros para así balancearse en el columpio. – Parece que mi vida es solo él y yo…llego a ser una tonta y ciega (N/C: Tonta, ciega, sordomuda…torpe, traste, testaruda…es todo lo que he sido por ti me he convertido~ o.o upss… se me paso… u.u cof cof toda similitud que se muestre con la canción de Shakira "linda y espectacular" y Sakunito es pura coincidencia OK! / Ryo – Kal: ¬¬# / C: pero si es cierto! / K: o.o buen punto / R: ¬¬ hoy alguien va a dormir con los ojos abiertos / C: u.u ya estoy acostumbrada a dormir así jeje bromita… continuemos!! xD jaja) que se encierra en un mundo en donde solo reina la oscuridad y el mar de ilusiones me ahoga…- musito con la mirada gacha, la tristeza la invadió, todo lo que se guardo desde ya un buen tiempo, salio en ese preciso momento.

La noche siempre la llenaba de nostalgia, así que le hizo recordar aquella canción que ella compuso en aquellos amargos días en los que la realidad la hacia vulnerable y… ¿llorar hasta quedarse dormida?…NO, claro que no hacia eso! **LLORAR!?** Esa palabra ya no existía en su vocabulario desde hace mucho tiempo pero ahora solo le quedaba llorar…**UNA** **PROMESA**…**HOY YA ROTA**…El pasado…lágrimas amargas invadiéndola…el amor lo cura todo…

Comenzó a cantar observando profundamente el ocaso terminar y así la noche cubriéndola por completo…para así dar un espectáculo de iluminación en el inmenso parque.

_**La noche esta terminando ya, espero puedas escuchar…**_

_**Es algo especial que hace ya tiempo quería decirte…**_

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar, derramado lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas sonrojadas.

_**La noche mudo testigo será de esta mi gran verdad…**_

_**Pienso que es el momento de confesar lo que siento**_

Sus manos las aferro en su pecho, comenzando a observar el gran parque desabitado con ternura.

_**Mientras te estoy acariciando tu cuerpo cerca del mió, así**_

_**No imagino que estas soñando con un sueño tan profundo…**_

Cerró lentamente los ojos, sintiendo en todo su corazón la canción. Deteniéndose.

_**Se ve que pronto va amanecer y se acerca nuestro último adiós...**_

_**Ya nunca podré expresar el gran amor que hoy siento por ti~…**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Ya había dejado de llorar un poco, sonrió para darse ánimos, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien. Asustada volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a un RYOMA sonrojado, jadeando (N/C: por la maratón hecha...) y mirándola con nostalgia, preocupación y sorpresa por lo que sus ojos y oídos fueron testigos de esa maravilloso momento.

¡RYOMA-KUN! – dijo totalmente sorprendida y asustada

El nombrado solo comenzó a observarla y a cortar la distancia entre ellos, haciendo que la de trenzas se estremeciera y sudara frió.

¡¿PERO… QUE HACES… AQUÍ?! – dijo totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa retrocediendo paso a paso…

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y eso la hacia sentir mas vulnerable ya que estaba segura que la vio cantar.

Ya enfrente de ella y con una distancia mínima, Ryoma la cogió de los hombros como queriendo zarandearla, pero solo la cogió de los hombros y la quedo mirando por un momento ya que necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

¿Sakuno, que te paso, por que te fuiste? – preguntó insistentemente con aquella mirada penetrante y dura que la dejo sorprendida abriendo totalmente aquellos ojos rubí en los cuales él se perdía.

Yo…Ryo…ma…kun…- tartamudeo para luego bajar la mirada ya que no soportaba la de él – _"no, no, no, no quiero explicarle nada… en estos momentos… me siento mal… no quiero sufrir…por favor…ya no… ya no más "_

Ryoma la observaba preocupado, pero no la dejaría ir, no… ¡¡NO ESTA VEZ!! Hasta que sepa lo que le ocurría, ya que sabia a la perfección que era su culpa, si su culpa por hacerla derramar lágrimas, lágrimas que eran como punzadas su corazón. Vio que agachaba la cabeza y escondiendo la mirada, para darse cuenta que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro en abundancia y que terminaban cayendo al piso como una lluvia de inmensa tristeza y abandono. Se estremeció y totalmente preocupado agarró con una mano el mentón de la castaña suavemente para que le mirara a los ojos.

¡NO ME PASA NADA…! – grito cerrando los ojos fuertemente para así zafarse del agarre del ahora dueño de su nostalgia como también de su corazón.

Corrió hacia el lugar donde dejo su bolso, para así irse a su casa e intentar olvidar toda esa frustración que la invadía, pero Ryoma no era nada "tonto" ni mucho menos "lento" así que la alcanzo y agarro con mucha mayor fuerza haciendo que ella intentara zafarse con mayor iniciativa y le rogara que la dejara ir con algunos quejidos y insistencias de parte de él, tanto así que el bolso que sujetaba con mucha posesión se cayera para dejar ver un cajita con una linda envoltura.

_¿Qué es eso? – _deteniendo el forcejeo y mirando atentamente la_ cajita _

_Oh! Dios Mío! – _quedándose sin movimiento alguno y poniéndose pálida con una hoja bond (N/K: n_n Oh! My God! – se puede abreviar a OMG! que es en ingles xD jaja porsiaca les paso el dato a las que no saben! )

Ryoma la libero del agarre y se dispuso a recoger la cajita asi que ella se quedo totalmente en Shock

_Acaso será… - _acercándose más y más a su objetivo

_No! Que alguien lo detenga…Por favor_…- dirigió una mano cerca de su boca y el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar

La cajita, Ryoma, ella, la cajita, Ryoma, ella, la cajita, Ryoma, ella, la cajita, Ryoma, ella, la cajita, Ryoma….

¡NOOOOOO! – formando puños con sus manos, cerrando los ojos y gritando con todas sus fuerzas

PLASH~!

Ah… - fue lo único que pronuncio la de trenzas al abrir sus ojos ver como alguien agarraba la muñeca de Ryoma a pocos milímetros de la valiosa y envidiable cajita

¡¡¡¡¡HIKARU-KUN!!!!! – Dijo sorprendidísima Sakuno al reconocer al joven de cabellos naranjas, tez blanca, contextura delgada, alto y grandes ojos dorados… (N/C: en conclusión es todo lo que una chica quiere *¬* ES MIO!!! / K: o.o!! OMG!! DONDE QUEDO SASUKE!!! xD jajaja /C: Por ahí! Con Laura! / K: X_x COMO!!?)

Ryoma se sorprendió mucho al ver que Sakuno conocía al joven y que lo mirara tan alegremente y este le correspondiera, así que amargo se safo bruscamente del agarre de este.

¿Quién eres tú para entrometerte como si nada? – hablo mordazmente el niño prodigio

Sakuno estaba asustada al ver la reacción de Ryoma

Discúlpame, no me presente. Mi nombre es Hikaru y soy el novio de Sakuno-chan – dijo arrogantemente el pelinaranja – además vengo a ayudarla por lo que veo la estas molestando y no permito eso mucho menos con mi Sakuno – mirándolo fríamente

¿Qué? – eso fue lo único que el prodigio pronuncio con una cara de "crees que soy el idiota más grande del mundo" (N/C: O.O no le respondan!!!)

Hmp… - sonrió con una cara de "créelo lo eres"(N/K: u.u ya se lo dijo), para así dirigirse hacia la de trenzas y pasar su brazo entre sus hombros apegándola más a él

Eso no le gusto nada a Ryoma y la rabia que sentía era evidente, con los puños fuertemente apretados, su mirada había cambiado a una de amargura y un brillo inevitable que si mataran Hikaru ya habría muerto unas 30091991 (N/C: u.u si la fecha en que naci!! xD jajaja /K: o.o! eto… continuemos…creo que ya es hora de la pastilla…/C: ¬¬ pero no eres mi enfermera!! O.o! eto…me la diste hace unos minutos! /K: pero esta es necesaria! xD)

No te preocupes Sakuno-chan yo te protegeré – dijo el pelinaranja para calmar a la castaña que estaba temblando, ya que nunca había visto esa parte de Ryoma

Ahh… gracias Hikaru-kun – respondió con una sonrisa pero se le borro al ver a su príncipe de esa manera, la asustaba.

¡Oye tú! , ya terminaste de jugar porque sabes estas molestando – dijo amargo el ojos de gato, le estaba costando demasiado permitir que ese tipo fuera tan confianzudo con ella y no quería reaccionar mal … ya que por lo que veía si lo conocía y … tal vez … sea mas que eso.

Digamos que el que esta molestando eres tú – respondiendo solemnemente – Sabes, que te parece si lo arreglamos de hombre a hombre – diciendo eso con sus característicos gestos graciosos

Hmp… pues me parece bien – aceptando el reto, eso era lo que esperaba, desquitarse de una buena vez esa rabia que lo carcomía porque el no quería aceptar que ese tipo estaba con SU Sakuno! NOO! NEVER IN THE LIFE! (nunca en la vida)

Hikaru se puso delante de Sakuno y así dando inicio a las miradas que matan (N/C: Bien!! Pelea!! Sangre!! OwO ohh! Ohh! Mira una bolita de paja esta pasando por ellos! /K: Como las películas de vaqueros o.o / C: Shi! Y se disputan por el amor de Saku! /K: o_o!! bueno algo asi…loca! xD)

AHhh~! Mi cajita ¿Dónde esta? – dijo para si misma la de ojos rojizos dandose cuenta que la cajita no estaba donde debería estar – _Sakuno este no es momento para preocuparse por una cajita al fin y al cabo no se la vas a dar _– regañándose internamente como también sintiendo un vació profundo

Por favor Hikaru-kun, Ryoma-kun ¡DETEN...AHH!

Los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo y Sakuno ya no estaba, desapareció.

Alguien le había tapado la boca, acaso le estaban… secuestrando?

_¡OMG! ¿Me han secuestrado? Ahí no!! Por favor! No quiero lastimar a nadie (_N/C: o.o Stefy-chan!! Por favor anuncia esto sakuno dijo: no quiero lastimar a nadie, o sea ella lastimar a alguien o sea eso es never in the life w Wa creo que exagere! xD juajuajua!) – realmente asustada y cerrando los ojos fuertemente sentía que la cargaban y le tapaban la boca.

¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Contesta! – comenzó a llamarla Ryoma preocupado he ignorando al joven que sin más que hacer se quedo mirándolo o mejor dicho analizándolo

La de trenzas sintió que la persona que la agarraba se detenía y la recostaba sobre algo que supuso era un árbol así que cuando abrió los ojos, estos se abrieron mas de la cuenta

¡KA…!

SHH… - le había tapado la boca con la mano, su secuestrador – habla bajo por favor Sakuno-chan – arrodillado frente a ella y expresando suplica en su rostro a lo cual ella respondió afirmando con la cabeza

Kaoru-kun, ¿por qué hiciste eso? – susurrando, preguntó molesta observando detenidamente al joven que era idénticamente igual a Hikaru solo que su peinado da para la derecha (N/C: Sip!! ¡¡Es su gemelo!! Y son los de ¡¡OURAN HOST CLUB!! Los puse ya que alguien me leyó la mente y pues lo puse xD jeje así que busquen en google para las que no saben)

Era necesario hacerlo, además es divertido y…esta por empezar – lo dijo con una sonrisa malévola esas cuando tramas algo muy pero muy malignas y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas

Eso hizo que Sakuno reemplazará sus ojos por dos circulitos blancos remarcados con negro en los bordes y su boca por un triángulo invertido (N/K: n.n saben a los que me refiero no? o.o espero que shi xD Jeje)

¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno! – Gritaba Ryoma muy preocupado – _seguro el tipo de cabello zanahoria debe saber – _Pensó con expresiones amargas en su rostro y volver su mirada donde lo vio por última vez

¡NO ESTA! – Dijo quedándose pálido – _ese idiota me dejo aquí solo y seguro…- _¡Sakuno!

Ryoma se veía solo en aquel parque oscuro, cuando de pronto de los arbustos se mueven sombras de aquí para allá, haciendo que mirara hacia donde sus oídos escuchaban hasta que de un momento a otro alguien lo empujaba, el volteaba para buscar al causante pero no encontraba a nadie y así se repetía haciendo que él se asustará.

¡AHH! – cayo al piso Ryoma

Y en este momento se aparecieron enfrente de él dos jóvenes que le brillaban sus ojos como estrellas resplandecientes, listos para atacar.

Ryoma se asusto al ver doble ya que los jóvenes que veía eran idénticos, casi se podría decir que eran…

Gemelos… - susurro con la mirada atónito mientras ellos ensanchaban sus labios en una sonrisa burlona y malévola

¡¡HIKARU!! ¡¡KAORU!!! – resondro Saku apareciendo detrás de ellos haciendo que se estremecieran sin voltear por temor a enfrentarla, pero con mucho esfuerzo y voluntad lograron voltear.

Hai! – dijeron al unísono los hermanos inseparables

¿Pero que creen que están haciendo? No se dan cuenta que me preocupa y desespera que estén haciendo sus travesuras – regaño acercándose enfrente de ellos la de trenzas haciendo ver la escena como si fuera una madre y sus hijos (N/C: Sinceramente la escena era de una chibi saku haciendo pucheros enfadada, moviendo los bracitos y unos chibi gemelos con las cabecitas bajas afirmando y abrazaditos xD jajaja)

Ryoma-kun, Daijoubu ka? *¿Estas bien?* (N/C: n.n lo pongo junto pork soy más original xD naa! Es solo k es mas fácil para no estar subiendo y dejando en el principio, no lo creen? O.o) - le pregunto ella muy preocupada agachada junto a él, que ya estaba sentado en el piso.

Hai! Daijoubu! Arigatou! *Si! Estoy bien! Gracias! * - contesto rápidamente y se paro para ver mejor a esos dos que ya le estaban enfureciendo de verdad.

Los tres se miraban peligrosamente listos para comenzar la pelea.

¡¡ALTO!! – parándose al medio de ellos

(Música de fondo: primer opening de Prince of tennis…tono de celular de Kaoru)

Fondo general: Malestar y molestia (N/K: o.o!! el fondo azul oscuro con rayas del mismo color no se si me entienden /C: xD jeje k va! Continuemos!!)

Moshi moshi! (Hola – para llamadas telefónicas) – Contesto curioso

OHH! Mi señor! ¿Que sucede? – alejándose un poco del grupo que estaba mirándolo con unas caras que decían: y este… ¿que se cree?

Claro! ….No hay problema!.... ¡¡A sus órdenes mi señor!! – finalizo Kaoru con una amplia sonrisa, para así acercase a Hikaru y susurrarle al oído.

Ryoma y Sakuno se quedaron viendo asustados y sudando frío como la risa maligna se les formaba a los gemelos, sin olvidar que comenzaban a brillarle los ojos.

Bueno eto…Ryoma-kun me tengo que ir, ja-ne! *Adiós* - Retrocediendo dos pasos y girando en sus talones lista para salir corriendo

¡No escaparas! – gritaron al unísono los gemelos diabólicos, perdiéndose en las calles.

Continuará…..si ustedes lo desean……

Mil lo sientos para las personas que espraban este fic desde hace muxos siglos...lolamento..si desean lo dejare ai o sino hare el final….o lo continuare mas! Pero depende de los comentarios!

Los kiero muxote!

Que te vaya muy bien! A TI! =D

Escuchando: Timez - Sen no yoru wo koete

Recomendada:**Black Eyed Peas - **_**I Gotta Feeling**_** / Taylor swift **- you belong with me

La felicidad es solo un estado de ánimo, la verdadera felicidad, siempre está junto a ti...

Si la vida te golpea, levántate y sonríele, y créeme que lo pensara dos veces


End file.
